


Better Together

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Stiles Stilinski/Danny Mahealani, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Human Jackson, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles just wants to know what’s going on with Jackson.





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> A fic for Inell, who wanted Stiles/Danny/Jackson, and “I’m tired of being the third wheel in my best friend’s relationship, because gosh darn it I want to go on cute dates with you too!” Jackson is human in this little future fic.

“What the hell is going on with Jackson?”

Danny gives him a dimpled smirk. “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” Stiles grumbles. “You started inviting Jackson to hang out with us, because you thought he was _lonely_ or something, but lately he’s been acting really weird.” He nudges his shoulder against Danny’s. “Like last week, when he came over to watch a movie. There was plenty of room on the couch, but he just kept giving us these weird looks, and he sat in the armchair instead.”

Danny shrugs. “Jackson’s not good at talking about anything that’s bothering him. He tends to hope other people will figure it out, so he doesn’t have to.”

Stiles isn’t sure how that’s relevant, so he just keeps on his roll. “And a few weeks ago, when we were having milkshakes at the diner, he walked up, said ‘Oh god, are you guys having one of your cute little dates?’ and then he just fucking _bailed_. Seemed like he was perfectly willing to communicate then,” he huffs.

“Well,” Danny starts, but Stiles isn’t done.

“Also, are you implying that our relationship bothers him? I wouldn’t have thought he was a homophobe, considering.”

“He’s not,” Danny says, laughing. “I meant he might be bothered because he had a crush on you, back in high school. Pretty sure he still does, actually.”

“He had a _what?_ ” Stiles sputters. “You’re joking, right? He could barely tolerate me then.” He pauses. “Hell, he barely tolerates me now.”

“He just wanted you to think that,” Danny says. “Since he was sure he had no chance with you. _I_ didn’t even realize he liked you, not until after I asked you out. He didn’t talk to me for a week.”

“Seriously? That’s why he was so mad senior year?”

“Yeah. And I told him that if he really wanted to date you, he should have made a move. He was never going to, though,” Danny says, shaking his head. “We both knew it.”

“So he’s been acting weird lately because he’s jealous?”

“I think so,” Danny says, shrugging. “We’re best friends, but I can’t actually read his mind. And it doesn’t help that he was my first boyfriend.”

Stiles’ eyes widen. “ _He_ was your asshole ex?”

“Yep,” Danny says easily. “I broke up with him because he wanted things to be too casual—no feelings involved. So we split up, and then he went and made all the same mistakes with Lydia.”

“Wow. It sounds like he’s worse at relationships than I am.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, you’ve done pretty well so far,” Danny says, grinning. “And besides, Jackson has gotten better. He dated Mark for a while, I thought it might get serious.”

“They were together for what, six months or so?” Stiles asks. He turns on the couch, throwing his legs across Danny’s lap. Danny’s hands promptly settle warmly over his knees, and he smiles softly. He and Danny are heading for their four-year mark.

“Yeah, something like that,” he agrees. “And after they broke up, he was kind of lost.”

“So then you started inviting him to hang out with us,” Stiles says teasingly. “Because you hate it when Jackson’s sad.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “I knew he’d had a crush on you, so I thought spending time with you would help him get over Mark.”

And _damn_ , Danny schemes more than he does. He loves it.

“You think that plan worked?”

“It’s been more than a month since Jackson’s mentioned him, so I’d say yes,” Danny says smugly. “Though the downside is that Jackson sometimes sends me late-night texts, asking me why you lick your lips so often.”

“What? I do _not_ —”

“You totally do,” Danny cuts in, smirking. “You’re unintentionally sexy a lot of the time, and Jackson has definitely noticed.”

“That explains the time he got drunk here, and told me I had nice shoulders, and that he— _oh, god_.”

“You finally figured out what he said, huh?” Danny says gleefully.

“He mumbled it,” Stiles says defensively. “And he fell asleep right afterward! I didn’t really think about it.”

“He said he’d love to throw his legs over your shoulders, and you didn’t even notice,” Danny says with a smirk, shaking his head. “But that _is_ how I was sure Jackson was over his break up.”

“That’s all well and good, but are you sure he’s actually interested in me, not just wanting to have sex?”

“Do you remember that night we all went out for burgers? I didn’t feel well, so I ended up going home early, but you and Jackson stayed, and you ate and talked for a few hours.”

“Um, yeah,” Stiles says. “Of course I remember.” It had actually been pretty nice, spending time with Jackson. “Why?”

“He called me afterward, to ask me if I was feeling better. And then he told me it had been one of the best nights of his life, and that I was very lucky to have you,” Danny says quietly. “So that’s how I know it’s not just about sex.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispers. Danny had accused him of being oblivious before, but he can’t believe he missed _this_.

Danny slides his hand down to Stiles’ thigh, and gently squeezes. “So the way I see it, we have two options. First, we don’t invite Jackson to hang out with us anymore, and when I see him, I won’t talk about you.”

“No,” Stiles says immediately. “What’s option two?”

“You decide whether or not you want to date him,” Danny says.

“I—what?” Stiles says weakly.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it,” Danny says. “I know you too well.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I have,” Stiles admits. “But what about you?”

“I’d date him too, if he wanted,” Danny says, dimpling, and Stiles grins.  

“Do you really think he’d go for it, though?”

“I think he’d love a chance to be with you,” Danny says. “But there’s really only one way to find out.”

 

*

 

“Hey guys,” Jackson says as he lets himself into their apartment. “What was up with the urgent message? Did Stiles set something on fire again?”

“Hey! I don’t set things on fire _that_ often!” Stiles protests.

“Yes, you do,” Danny and Jackson say in perfect unison.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Stiles huffs. “That’s not why we invited you over.”

“Yeah, have a seat,” Danny says, guiding Jackson to the middle of the couch.

Stiles sits down on one side of him, and Danny on the other, and they turn so they’re bracketing him.

“Guys?” Jackson says, looking nervously between them. “What’s going on?”

“We wanted to talk to you,” Danny starts.

“We wanted to ask you on a date,” Stiles blurts immediately afterward, and Danny rolls his eyes.

Jackson winces a little. “Is this a pity thing? Is it because you know that I—”

“It’s not a pity thing,” Stiles cuts in quickly. “I’ve actually been interested in you for a while, but I didn’t think you liked me.”

“Understatement,” Danny mutters. Then says louder, “Jackson, would you consider dating me again?”

“Yes,” Jackson says immediately, and Stiles can see some lingering regret there, about the way he’d treated Danny in the past. “I would.”

“Good,” Danny says, grinning. “And I _know_ you want to date Stiles, so how do you feel about dating both of us, at the same time? You willing to give it a shot?”

Jackson’s eyes dart from Stiles to Danny, then back again. “You really want me in your relationship?”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot,” Stiles begins.

“What he means is that he has a five-year plan,” Danny interrupts, smirking. “And he thinks we could be even better together. All of us. So I’m on board,” he adds firmly.

“We want to take you on cute dates,” Stiles says teasingly, lightly elbowing Jackson in the side.

He’s gratified to see a hint of a blush on Jackson’s cheeks. He tries to play it off, giving Stiles a confident smile and saying, “Then I’m willing to give it a try. When do we start?”

“We were planning to take you to the malt shop tomorrow, if you said yes,” Danny says.

“Is that cute enough for you?” Stiles asks.

“Only if we take a romantic stroll afterward, walking hand in hand,” Jackson says. He’s obviously trying for a joking tone, but to Stiles it sounds very honest.

“Sounds like a plan,” he says agreeably. “It’s going to be a great first date.”

 

*

 

(They end up going to the drive-in movie after their romantic walk, and make out in the back of Danny’s car for two hours instead of watching it. It’s awesome.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
